The Suite Life of Leila and John
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Lorelai's life is falling apart. Luke's mad at her, Rory's dropped out of Yale, but at every tunnel there is a light. She accepts the job offer from MIke that sends her to London. What if she didn't just take herself? What if 6 years later they all reunit
1. Leila and John

A/N: Yep

**A/N: Yep! I know! I know! It's been done before. But I am hoping to make this more original. Let's see if I succeed.**

**Chapter 1**

Lorelai walked around the inn contemplating what was going on. Her daughter had been arrested. Decided to drop out of school. Luke was pushing her to talk to Rory, when she wasn't ready to even face her. It seemed like everyone around her was leaving her and she was left alone in this big world. She suddenly felt incredibly sick.

"Lorelai, The Durham group is on the phone..." Lorelai put a hand up and ran to the restroom, emptying her lunch into the toilet. She sat there for 10 minutes occasionally vomiting more. She was about to get up when she felt really dizzy.

Knock. Knock

"Come in." Lorelai whispered weakly.

"Lorelai." Sookie said hesitantly as she walked in the door.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked.

"You okay?" She asked very concerned.

"Yeah. Just... I don't know." Lorelai shook her head and curled up into a ball and hugged her knees.

"Are you sick?" Sookie asked.

"No." Lorelai shook her head.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Rory got arrested. She is dropping out of Yale. Luke is mad at me because I am not knocking sense into my daughter. He said that I needed to play the 'Mom Role.' Everything is just hectic." Lorelai cried.

"Lorelai, everything will be okay." Sookie comforted her.

Lorelai shook her head. "No. No it won't be. Luke is mad at me, my daughter hates me, and I am pregnant!" Lorelai shouted. She quickly got up and wiped her eyes.

" Lorelai...Your...Pregnant?" Sookie asked with wide eyes and her jaw dropped.

"I am pregnant with Luke's baby and he hates me and Rory hates me and..." Lorelai broke down.

" Lorelai." Sookie put a hand on her shoulder but she brushed it off and ran out of the bathroom and out of the inn.

Lorelai sat on her bed that night she had just finished another crying fit. Luke had been avoiding her for a while now and Rory moved in with her parents. Lorelai picked up the cordless phone and dialed a number.

"Hi. Mr. Armstrong. This is Lorelai Gilmore. Yes, I was just returning your call. I am sorry for the long wait. I just needed time to process your proposition." Lorelai bit her lip.

"I'm in. The Inn is yours. I am sure." Lorelai let a couple tears fall down.

"London? Two days?" Lorelai panicked into the phone.

"No. It's not a problem. I just need to pack my stuff. Thank you. Good night." Lorelai hung up the phone and threw it across the bed.

She was leaving for London in two days. Permanently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai stood at the gate of her plane. No one was there to say goodbye or anything. She wasn't upset though, since she knew if she would've told them they would all be there. She left a note for Luke on the kitchen table. Explaining why she left. She didn't explain the pregnancy or where she was going.

She boarded the plane and looked at the families in the plane. She wondered if her child would have the same relationship as Rory's and hers. She could only hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke walked into Lorelai's house and called out for her but no one answered. He walked upstairs and noticed something different. Her clothes were gone. Her closet was empty. Picture frames were empty. The bathroom that was usually covered in her make-up and hair products was now clean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Armstrong, Hi. I'm Lorelai Gilmore." Lorelai shook the man's hand as she stepped out of the Airport.

"Ms. Gilmore. Pleasure to meet you, call me Mike, please." He smiled.

"Well, if I get to call you Mike, you can call me Lorelai."

"Alright, so we have a new hotel opened, and I know going from a small inn to a four star hotel will be difficult, but I am positive you can handle it." He smiled.

"I hope so." Lorelai smiled kindly.

"So, let's get on over there, and you can stay in one of the suites until you find a house or apartment, but remember we way for your rent." He smiled.

"Sounds great." Lorelai nodded.

"Okay." He nodded and signaled a limo in his direction.

"After you." He smiled as he opened the door.

"Thank you." Lorelai laughed and climbed into the limo.

"So, tell me about yourself." Mike said as he poured her a glass of champagne.

"Can I just have a glass of water please?" Lorelai asked politely.

"Sure." He smiled as he pulled out a water bottle and poured it into the glass.

"Thanks" Lorelai smiled. "Well, I have a daughter, her name is Rory." Lorelai smiled sadly.

"Oh really? How old is she?" Mike asked.

"Almost twenty one." Lorelai told him.

"Oh. Must have been hard to move so far away." Mike said.

"It was, but I needed a change." Lorelai told him.

"Ah. Change is good." Mike smiled.

"Yes. Change is good. I'm pregnant too." Lorelai blurted out.

"Pregnant really?" Mike grinned. "Congratulations. My wife is pregnant. I could recommend her OB/GYN. She is really great. You must meet my wife soon!" Mike grinned happily. "She hasn't had anyone to relate to. All her friends are duds." Mike rolled his eyes.

Lorelai laughed. "I'd love to meet her sometime." Lorelai nodded.

"Here it is." Mike grinned as he pulled in front of a huge building.

Lorelai grinned.

"This is all yours." Mike told her as he led her in.

"Wow." Lorelai breathed out as she took a step inside the hotel. It was beautiful.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore." The receptionist smiled.

"Hi, Mary, we're going to need the suite key, for Lorelai." He asked.

"Here you go, Mr. Armstrong." She smiled as she handed him the key.

"Alright." Mike smiled.

"My bags… they are back in the limo." Lorelai told him.

"Don't worry we've got a service that takes the bags up to the room."

"Wow." Lorelai nodded as they got on the elevator.

"What floor?" Lorelai asked.

"15." Mike grinned as he pushed the button.

"Is this a shock yet?" Mike asked.

"Just a little." Lorelai laughed.

"Don't worry, you will get used to it."

Lorelai nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 years and 7 months later.

"Mommy!" a little girl ran through the lobby of the hotel.

"Sweetie." Lorelai said coming out from behind the reception area. "You need to walk and not yell." Lorelai giggled as her daughter sighed.

"Sorry, Mommy. I forget." She shrugs innocently.

"It's okay Baby." Lorelai laughed. "Come on, let's go into my office. I have a few phone calls to make."

"Can I just go to the kitchen and ask Jeff to make us some dinner?" She asked.

"Okay, but no running, and tell him I'd like pasta." Lorelai smiled down at her daughter.

"Okie dokie." She grinned and took off in a fast walk.

"Jeffery." She sang.

"Hey cutie." He smiled.

"My mother asked if you could provide us with some dinner this fine evening." She grinned up at him with her blue eyes.

"Sure can, Madam. What would you like?"

"Pizza." She smiled. "And my mother would like pasta. Please throw in a salad. She needs to stay healthy." She said seriously.

"Says the girl who orders pizza almost everyday."

"Hey. I am still young." She shrugged and took off running out the kitchen.

She was skipping through the lobby when she bumped into somebody.

"Hey. I'm sorry." The man scooped her off the ground.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have been skipping. Mommy always complains to me about that." She sighed.

"It was my fault, I've just been really crazy lately." He smiled as he looked into the girls blue eyes.

"So where is your Mom, she is probably worried sick looking for you." He smiled.

"Don't worry. She's not. I live in this place, so I know it backward and forward." She shrugged.

"How long have you lived here in the hotel?" Luke asked.

"6 years." She smiled.

"And how old are you?" he asked.

"6 years old." She laughed.

"You've lived here your whole life."

"Yes. I love it here, plus I can get free food any time I want." She laughed.

"Why do you live in a hotel?"

"My mommy runs this whole thing. She is the most amazing person ever." She smiled.

"What's your name?" he man asked.

"Leila… I just remembered I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, and especially never give them my name." Leila panicked.

"Leila!" A voice behind her called. She turned and saw her mother's friend walking toward her with two young boys her age.

"Talking to strangers again?" She laughed as she came up behind Leila.

"Sorry, but we just kind of ran into each other." Leila shrugged.

"You know each other?" the lady asked.

"Oh no." the man shook his head. "When she says ran into each other, she means it in the more literal way." He laughed.

"Oh." The lady laughed. "I am Brenda Armstrong." She shook his hand.

"Luke Danes." He nodded.

"Okay, well come on Leila, we should go find your mother." And they walked away.

Luke watched as Leila gently pushed the boy next to her who looked about the same age and practically looked just like her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy." The boy yelled as he ran into her office.

"Hey John." Lorelai kissed her son of the forehead. "Did you have fun with Aunt Brenda and Cameron?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "We're going to go up to our room." John said as the three kids ran out of the office.

"He was a perfect little angel." Brenda said sarcastically.

"Is he ever not?" Lorelai laughed. "God, what are we going to do with our boys?" Lorelai asked Brenda.

"I don't know, but I sure am afraid that they will grow up to be the guys I dated in high school." Brenda sighed.

"Oh I know. I really don't have to worry about Leila, she seems like she will have more common sense." Lorelai said.

"Except for the strangers thing." Brenda noted.

"I know. One of the downfalls of living in a hotel, you are so used to people that you are just comfortable talking to anyone." Lorelai sighed.

"I know, I am glad Mike finally decided to buy a house, but is just too attached to his hotels." Brenda laughed.

"Ditto." Lorelai shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to get going and try and pry my son away from your son." Brenda laughed. "How about you trying to stop doing paperwork by 8." Brenda suggested.

"Tell your damn husband his over working me and I need a raise." Brenda laughed and walked out of the office.

Lorelai sighed as she looked at paper work she had left.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walked out of the elevator the next morning and walked straight to the reception area.

"Morning, Mary." Lorelai smiled.

"Morning, Lorelai." She nodded. "There is a couple here this morning that want to have their wedding here in 2 weeks."

"2 weeks?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Mary nodded. "But it's supposed to be very small. No more than 50 people. They are big hot shot writers back in America, and they wanted a private wedding away from the press."

"Okay." Lorelai sighed. "Where are they?" Lorelai asked.

"Conference room number 3." Lorelai nodded and walked in that direction.

She walked into the conference room with a plastered smile.

"Good morning, I am the executive coordinator for weddings here at…" Lorelai's smile faded as she saw the four people sitting in front of her.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"Lorelai." Luke and Jess both said surprised.

"The Lorelai." The young adult sitting next to Lorelai asked in a whisper.

"Shit." Lorelai muttered under her breath.

**A/N: REVIEW!!**


	2. Confrontation

**Here it is!**

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

Lorelai stood there extremely shocked not sure what to do.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Just then Brenda walked in with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late. Hi. I am Brenda Armstrong, and I am the partner in crime, Ms. Gilmore's second hand." She grinned. "So, let's get down to business." She grinned. "Luke Danes? Am I correct?" Brenda asked Luke. "We met, yesterday." Brenda laughed.

"Yes. I remember from yesterday." Luke nodded.

"He was the stranger." Brenda commented toward Lorelai.

Luke laughed. "So the wedding…"

"Yes. So small wedding?" Lorelai asked trying to keep her composure.

"Yeah… we didn't really have a lot of people to invite, and so we just decided to fly everyone out here, so we could have a nice quite wedding." Jess said.

Lorelai nodded.

"Do you know what your color scheme is going to be?" Brenda asked.

"Yes, my dress is all white, with a little bit of a champagne red in it, so we decided our colors are going to be a nice cream color with champagne." Rory said with a small smile as she pulled out color samples.

"Oh these go well together." Brenda smiled. "Okay, now we have a large ballroom that is open, but you said you have a small guest list right?" Rory nodded.

"Okay, Brenda grinned. "We have this beautiful suite that Lorelai renovated into a small ballroom when she first moved here. It has huge windows that look over the whole city, and you can see the Eiffel Town from it, and at night it is just gorgeous." Brenda exclaimed. "Ms. Gilmore is a genius when it comes to this stuff." Brenda smiled

"Wow, that sounds perfect." Rory said turning to Luke and Jess who nodded.

"Yeah, it sure sounds beautiful! You should definitely get it Ror." April smiled.

"When you say suite, does that mean it has the same layout? Will it look like a suite?" Luke asked.

"No. It doesn't. It has the same layout as the others, but when you see inside you could never tell. There a large area right by the windows where a dance floor is set up, and it is large enough for tables to be set up everywhere, plus the outside patio. It can easily fit up to 50 people. There are stairs that lead up to the second floor of the suite and that can have more tables, plus we added a bar and we can have one of our bartenders go up there." Lorelai told them.

"It really sounds great." Jess said. "What do you think?" Jess asked Rory.

"I think it sounds amazing." Rory smiled, "Is there a way we can see it now? Or do you have other plans you need to get to?" Rory asked.

"No, we can take you now." Lorelai nodded. Brenda led Jess, April, and Luke out as Rory and Lorelai trailed behind.

"Rory…" Lorelai started.

"No. You are not my mother, you are just the wedding planner." Rory told her sternly before walking up ahead and put her arm around April who looked up at Rory sympathetically.

As they walked past the reception Mary stopped them.

"Lorelai, John rang down here and said to tell you that Leila has a slight fever. He sounded serious, and you know John. He's never serious." Mary said in a really worried voice.

Lorelai sighed. "Can you ring back up and tell him to stay with her and I will be up in 30 minutes."

"Okay." Mary nodded.

Brenda turned to Lorelai who you could tell was worried.

"You can go, I have this under control. Like Mary said, John never gets worked up."

"No, it's okay. It's just 30 minutes, and he only gets worked up when it concerns Leila." Lorelai said.

Luke, Jess, and Rory looked at them confused.

"So… let's go see the suite." Lorelai said as she led them to the elevator and all the way up to the 15th floor.

As Lorelai passed her suite number she looked over at Brenda.

"Do you want to run in real quick?" Lorelai nodded as she reached into her pocket and tried to find the key.

"Crap, I forgot the key in the room." Lorelai sighed and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A faint tiny voice could be heard.

"John, it's me." Lorelai said.

"Who's me?" John laughed.

"Lorelai." Lorelai sighed.

"I don't know a Lorelai." John laughed.

"John." Lorelai said sternly.

"Fine, fine. Don't have a cow." John opened the door. "Sis, is burning up, Mom." John told Lorelai as he opened the door.

"Shit." Lorelai sighed as she walked into the room.

John stayed at the doorway.

"Hey Brenda." John grinned.

"Hey demon child." She smiled back.

"You changed my name again?" He asked. "And I thought it was Satan." He said sarcastically.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "You are such a bad influence on my son."

"Maybe your son is a bad influence on me." John said innocently.

"Oh, He is. I never denied that. You two are demon children, I swear, if you weren't Lorelai's kid, I would send you and my kid off to Switzerland."

"I love you too Aunt Brenda." John said smiling.

"John, stop tormenting Brenda." Lorelai laughed. "Okay I need you to be the responsible one for once and watch your sister if her fever gets any higher, call my cell phone immediately, or Brenda. If all fails with that, call Mike, but I have my phone on and I will answer." Lorelai told him.

"Okay, Mom." John saluted.

"And be nice to your sister. She's sick, so don't go playing pranks on her." Lorelai pleaded as she kissed his forehead.

"Okay Mommy." John grinned and walked back inside the Suite.

"Cute kid." Rory commented as they continued walking.

"Not as cute as his twin sister." Brenda told her. "She is the cutest girl I have ever seen. They are so smart. They act like mini adults." Brenda laughed.

"What's her name?" Rory asked.

"Leila Leah Gilmore." Lorelai replied.

"And your son?"

"Jonathan William Gilmore." Lorelai told them quietly.

Luke looked up at Lorelai when he heard the name, and Rory just sighed and turned the other way.

"Sorry, since we are exchanging names, I didn't get the future married couple." Brenda laughed.

"Sorry, I'm Jess Mariano." Jess shook her hand.

"Rory…" Rory said warily as she looked over at Lorelai. "Rory Danes." Brenda turned to Lorelai and gave her a look.

"April Danes" April shook Brenda's hand.

Lorelai looked at Luke questionably, but he just glared and turned the other way to follow Brenda into the suite.

"It looks great." Rory smiled.

"Yeah it does." April nodded. "What do you think, Dad?"

"I like it. It seems like enough room for everyone." Luke nodded.

"Okay, it's final." Jess nodded to Lorelai.

"Okay, now we can settle all the details." Brenda nodded.

"Do you have Groomsmen and Bridesmaids?" Brenda asked.

"My best man is Zach, and my friend Kyle is a groomsmen." Jess said.

"My maid of honor is my best friend Lane, and April is a bridesmaid."

"Alright. Ring bearer and flower girl."

"My sister Doula is the flower girl, and we have our god kids, Steve and Kwan as the ring bearers." Jess said

"Okay. Would you like your parents already sitting or would you like them to walk down the isle during the ceremony.

"My mom and step-dad will walk down the isle and Rory's Grandparents will walk down the isle, because Luke is walking Rory down." Jess exclaimed.

"…And your Mom, Rory?" Brenda asked.

"She's not in the picture." Rory whispered softly trying not to see the hurt in Lorelai's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Brenda said as she wrote down the stuff down.

"Alright, let's go downstairs and check out all the china, and table cloth patterns." Brenda smiled.

"I think you have it from here…" Lorelai said.

"Okay. I will talk to you tonight and we can start planning tonight." Brenda said.

"Uh…sure." Lorelai said as she turned around to walk out.

"Lorelai…" Luke called.

Lorelai turned around. "We need to talk." Luke said. "Please."

Lorelai shrugged. "I'm just the wedding planner." Lorelai tried not tear up.

"There are two sides to every story, Right?" April asked stopping Lorelai from walking out. "I know one side, but we all never heard the other." April said quietly looking up at Jess who just nodded.

"What's going on?" Brenda asked.

Lorelai looked at Brenda with tears forming in her eyes. "I can't do this." Lorelai croaked out. "I have to get out of here."

"Lorelai." Brenda grabbed her arm gently.

"Brenda, let me go, I have to go check on Leila, I need to go." Lorelai cried.

"Stop running away!" Rory shouted. "Stop." Rory's voice went hoarse.

Lorelai looked over at Rory.

"I really should go. Congratulations, Kiddo." Lorelai told Rory softly.

Rory had tears forming in her eyes. "Mom." She cried softly as she ran into her mom's arms and cried.

"I'm so sorry, Rory. I should have called, I am so sorry. I had to leave." Lorelai cried.

"Mom, it's all my fault. I should not have dropped out. I shouldn't have. But Jess made me go back. I graduated, mom." Rory cried.

"I shouldn't have left like that." Lorelai cried. "I was pregnant and scared." Lorelai cried.

"Pregnant?" Luke asked.

"I'm sorry, Luke." Lorelai cried. "I… you were so mad at me, and Rory hated me, and everyone seemed against me. You didn't know what I felt life, so I had to leave."

Luke shook his head. "So John and Leila are mine?" he asked. Lorelai nodded as tears flowed from her eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening again?" Luke ran his hands through his hair. "I have to get some air." and Luke walked out.

Lorelai looked at him leave and let the tears fall.

Rory hugged her Mom. "I'm sorry." They both whispered. "We have a lot of talking to do." Rory said.

"I know" Lorelai cried. "I know." Lorelai nodded.

**Review!!**


	3. Man of the Suite

**Sorry for the long wait! This is for remoob1513! Thanks for making me write this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Man of the Suite**

What did he mean 'again'?" Lorelai asked pulling away from Rory.

"I'm his daughter. He found out about me when I was 12… a few months after you left actually." April explained.

"I'm so confused." Brenda confessed.

"This is my daughter Rory… and that man that walked out… he was Luke." Lorelai said.

"THE Luke." Brenda gaped.

"Yeah…" Lorelai nodded.

"Holy Shit! Mike is going to go psycho over this!" Brenda said,

"Mike your boyfriend?" Rory asked Lorelai sadly.

"No. NO!" Lorelai laughed slightly.

"He's my husband." Brenda told her.

"Why would he be upset?" Jess asked.

"Did you just see that man that walked out?"

"What about him?" April asked confused.

"He's hot! He lives in America. Lorelai is going to leave us for him." Brenda said sadly.

"I'm not leaving." Lorelai defended.

"You're not?" Rory asked.

"Uh… Shit." Lorelai sighed.

"Tylenol. Hey Melissa, Does Tylenol help a fever?" John asked the lady asked the cashier.

John was in the little shop in the hotel.

"I think that's more for pain, but I'm not too sure." Melissa said.

"Get the Children's Motrin." Luke said coming up to John.

"Orange or Cherry?" John asked.

"I think the Orange tastes better." Luke smiled.

John nodded. "Thanks mister. How much do I need to give to my sister?"

Luke kneeled down. "Well you'd have to read the back. It says here one teaspoon."

"Okay. Thanks." John said as he ran up to the cashier.

"That'll be 5.68." Melissa smiled.

"Hm… Well… I have one stick of bubble gum and a nickel. Is that enough?" He asked with a smile.

Melissa smiled. "That is enough indeed Mr. Gilmore." Melissa said, as she put the bottle of medecine in a bag.

"Here you go." Luke said as he handed her a ten.

"No it's okay… His mom basically owns this hotel. Whenever him or Leila need something they come and give me little random things and their mom pays me back later."

"Ah." Luke nodded. "Well… this is on me." He shrugged as he walked out of the store and caught up with Will as he reached the Elevator.

"You following me Mister?" John asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh… Yes… Well… I was with your Mom earlier. I just… need to catch up with her, and I figure she will be back at your room by now."

"I hope not! I wasn't supposed to leave Leila alone, but she was asleep and she needed medicine." John said.

Luke smiled and kneeled down in front of John.

"You take care of your sister and your mom?" Luke asked.

John nodded. "I gots to. I need to be the man of the house. Mike says so." John said.

"Who's Mike? He's your Mom's boyfriend?"

John shook his head. "He's my Aunt's Brenda's Husband."

"Oh. So is your mom a good mom?"

"She is the best." John said as they got into the elevator. "Not many people can live in such a cool place like this."

"So what grade are you in?" Luke asked.

"First!" John smiled proudly.

"You're a big boy." Luke smiled sadly.

"Yeah… I am. So… what's your name?"

"Luke." Luke answered.

"That's my Daddy's name!" John said excitedly.

"Oh yeah." Luke smiled.

"Yup! He's Superman! That's why I can't see him. My mommy said he would love to see me, but he can't because he has to be a hero! I have the coolest Dad." John grinned.

Luke smiled sadly again. "I'm sure you do buddy. I'm sure you do."

"There's Mommy." John said as they got off the Elevator.

"There you are buddy! I was worried." Lorelai smiled as she picked him up and kissed him.

"Sorry. Here you go." John said handing her the bag. "I went to buy Medicine. Luke helped me." John said pointing to Luke.

Lorelai looked up and saw Luke.

"Luke." Lorelai whispered.

"I think we should talk." Luke said quietly.

Lorelai nodded. "Hey buddy go in with your sister, I'll be there in a second."

"Okay." John said as he walked into their suite.

"So…" Luke said walking closer.

"Jess, Rory and uh… April went downstairs to grab a bite to eat." Lorelai explained.

"Oh." Luke nodded.

"April… she looks like you." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah…" Luke agreed.

"I'm really sorry. I wished I could've told you and stayed… I was so afraid. You were attacking my parenting and that wasn't helping the pregnancy hormones and I ran. I shouldn't have, but I did. I went back you know. A couple years later, and I was standing in front of the Diner. Nobody recognized me of course. At that time I had cut my hair really short, and had a sweatshirt on and sunglasses. I looked through the window and you were holding a cute little baby and you leaned over the counter and kissed some lady with longish dirty blonde hair on the cheek. I assumed you moved on." Lorelai said sadly.

Luke smiled. "That was my sister Liz, and I was probably holding my niece."

"Wow… I feel stupid." Lorelai looked down.

"We can't go back in time… so let's move on and try to focus on now."

"I can't move from here." Lorelai confessed.

"I missed out on so much already… how am I supposed to catch up with my kids across the ocean?" Luke asked.

"I have a family here. A life here." Lorelai defended.

"… What about your family back in Stars Hollow?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked down.

"I don't know." Lorelai let a few tears slip.

"You have two weeks to decide." Luke said as he brushed past her.

Lorelai walked into the hotel suite and walked over to the couch where Leila was sleeping with John by her side flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Hey." Lorelai whispered as she put her hand up to Leila's cheek.

"Her fever is going down." John whispered.

Lorelai nodded as she bent down and kissed Leila on the cheek.

"Mommy." Leila stirred in her sleep.

"Hey honey."

"I want some chicken noodle soup." She yawned.

"Okay I will order it up for us." Lorelai nodded. "Right John?"

John nodded. "Hey sis, anything you want?" John asked.

"Nope. I'm good." She said sleepily as she snuggled closer to John.

"Alright loves. I will be right back." Lorelai said as she went to the phone to call the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later a knock was heard at the door.

"There's your soup." Lorelai said to Leila.

"Francisco have I ever told you, you're a god." Lorelai smiled as she opened the door but her smile fell as she saw it was Rory.

"Rory."

"Hi Mom. I… Came to meet my brother and sister."

"Uh…" Lorelai shifted a second before stepping aside for Rory to come in.

"Thanks." Rory said as she walked into the suite.

"Nice." Rory said looking around.

"Yeah… Well, running this place has some perks."

Rory nodded as they walked into the living area.

"Hey Guys." Lorelai said turning off the TV. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Leila and John sat up.

"Remember I told you about your older Sister Rory?"

"Yeah. She's the really good writer, right?" Leila asked.

"Yes, well… this is Rory." Lorelai smiled.

"Hi Rory." They both said in unison.

"Are you going to come live with us?" John asked.

"No. I am actually getting married here at this Hotel, but I live in the United States."

"That's across the ocean." Leila said groggily.

"Yeah. It is." Rory said.

Awkwardness filled the room.

Lorelai and Rory exchanged glances.

"I should go." Rory said standing up.

"Yeah…" Lorelai said leading her to the door.

"See you later mom." Rory said stepping forward to hug her but Lorelai wasn't expecting it so it ended up being an awkward side hug.

**TBC….**

**A/N: Bare with me! Review!! Please!**


End file.
